


Exchange of Intel

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, mention of past McKeller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's significant other has lunch with his previous significant other.  That can't be good, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange of Intel

Rodney was staring across the mess hall with such intense focus, he didn’t even acknowledge when Teyla and Ronon joined the table.  Ronon dug right into his meal, while Teyla watched Rodney for a moment.  

 

“Rodney?”

 

“Huh?” Came Rodney’s inarticulate reply.  He mindlessly shoved some food in his mouth, as if suddenly realizing that a meal was supposed to be happening.

 

Teyla looked across the cafeteria, sighed and refocused on Rodney.  “Rodney.  Is something bothering you?”

 

“Huh?  No.  Why would something be bothering me?”  Rodney asked, then shoveled a forkful of pasta into his cheek.

 

This invoked a snort of amusement from Ronan, but Rodney barely reacted.  Ronon watched for a moment, intoned, “They’re just talking” and returned to his meal.

 

It at least got Rodney to turn his attention away from John and Jennifer.  

 

“Yeah, they’re talking alright.  Talking about me.”

 

Teyla frowned.  “While it is more likely that they are discussing other matters, would you not think it is a good thing if they were to discuss you?”

 

“Of course not!” Rodney exploded, though thankfully not loud enough to carry across the cafeteria.  “It’s my S.O. and my ex-S.O.  They could be-oh god.  They’re laughing.”  Rodney hung his head.

 

“I thought you and Keller parted as friends,” Ronon said.

 

“That is right. It was an amicable ending to your engagement.  You still enjoy each other’s company as friends.  How is it a problem if John and Jennifer share a lunch?” Teyla gestured to the people in question.

 

“They know things,” Rodney moaned.

 

“Would they not know the same things?” Teyla asked.

 

“Well anatomically-ow!” Ronon rubbed the spot on his arm where Teyla punched him, but didn’t seem to be in any real pain.

 

“It’s not just that,” Rodney said.  He seemed to hesitate for a moment before sharing, “Look, I know that I’m not always the easiest person to live with let alone have a relationship with, alright?  The last thing I need is the two of them to share the highlights.”

 

Teyla leaned forward, “Both John and Jennifer care for you, Rodney.  You have no reason to be insecure.”

 

“I am not insecure.  I’m just being realistic.”  Rodney said, then, “Oh, she’s leaving.”

 

Sure enough, Jennifer was carrying her tray over and dumping out her leftovers.  John sauntered right over with a pair of cookies.  He placed one on Rodney’s tray before biting his own.

“What’s up kids?” John asked.

 

“Can’t you see we’re eating?” Rodney said, gesturing to his now cold meal.

 

“I see that,” John frowned at Rodney’s now cold meal.

 

“Rodney’s concerned-”

 

“Oh, no you aren’t-”

 

“About your conversation with Dr. Keller.  He fears that she was conveying information that may embarrass him,” Teyla finished.

 

John finally sat, right next to Rodney.  “That’s absurd.  We went over scheduling military physicals and her vacation with Rodney on the mainland.”

 

Rodney groaned.  “I knew it.  She told you all about building the fire.”

 

“Not the fire.”

 

“Setting up the tent then.”

 

“Not the tent.”

 

“The bugs?  Because I can explain.  It was much bigger than most Earth insects.”

 

“Not the bugs.”

 

“Then what?”

 

John eyed Teyla and Ronon for a moment, then leaned over and whispered in Rodney’s ear.  

 

Rodney’s eyes widened.  “Oh, that.”

 

“Yes, Rodney, she suggested that I try to, uh,” John whispered Rodney’s ears again.

 

“Ah, you know, I’m not doing anything this afternoon, if you want to, ah…”

 

“I thought you and Zelenka were going to run those simulations this afternoon,” John smirked.

 

“He can do them himself.  It’s not very complicated.” Rodney was already getting up, already tugging on John’s sleeve.

 

“Excuse us,” John said with a cheeky grin and followed Rodney out of the cafeteria.


End file.
